une semaine plus tard
by Kmi
Summary: z'avez qu'à lire... Désolée pour la fausse manip...^^
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Kmi

E-Mail : Camille.Robiquet@wanadoo.fr

Note de l'auteur :Bon, ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça parce que je serais incapable de vous répondre. Disons juste que j'ai un peu trop regardé la télé chez une amie et qu'on est tombée sur un téléfilm à la con alors… Une chose en entraînant une autre… J'ai écrit cette fic en vitesse…

Disclaimer : Heu… Depuis le temps que je patiente dans cette chambre noire… Heu… Aucun rapport. Depuis que le temps que je patente, je pense pourvoir affirmer que les persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas… Malheureusement… *grand soupir de désespoir devant un dessin de Remus et Sirius* Vraiment dommage !

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

**_Et une semaine plus tard…_**

L'homme regardait ce morceau de papier depuis maintenant une heure. Les lettres y étaient devenues illisibles. Illisibles de larmes, de douleur, de mort. 

Comment ?

Inlassablement, il répétait ces mots qui faisaient tant souffrir.

Pourquoi ?

Et les mêmes questions qui revenaient sans cesse.

_            Mes chers amis,_

_            Je sais ce que certains d'entres vous penseront en lisant ceci… Mais peu importe._

_            Aujourd'hui, je regardais passer un groupe d'élèves dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils riaient en bavardant, inconscients de tous les dangers du monde extérieur. Et quand je suis entré dans la Grande Salle, le même spectacle devant mes yeux. Vous riiez tous, vous aviez tous l'air heureux. Alors je me suis assis et j'ai mangé, j'ai ri avec vous. _

_            Mais je me voilais la face._

_            Je me forçais à rire. Je me forçais à manger, je me forçais parler._

_            Je me forçais à vivre._

_            J'ai connu trop de souffrances dans ma vie, trop d'injustices, d'insultes et de trahisons. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus. _

_            Après, la troisième tâche, après la mort de Cédric, je me suis rendu compte que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans moi. Peut-être serait-il encore là, peut-être aurai-je encore du mal à la battre au quidditch._

_             Le Choixpeau a eu tord en m'envoyant à Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas courageux. Je ne suis qu'un lâche. Un lâche qui n'a pas eu le courage de vivre._

_Certains de vous culpabiliseront. Et c'est à ceux-là que je dis… Arrêtez. Ca ne sert à rien, c'est inutile, car rien ne pourra me ramener maintenant._

_            Et peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi… Je n'en sais rien._

_            Avant de partir, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : vivez. Vivez pour moi, comme j'aurais aimé vivre. _

_            A vous, mes amis que j'ai aimé… Et que j'aimerais toujours !_

_            Harry Potter_

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'homme… 

Comment ?

Comment un jeune homme de 15 ans peut-il décider d'en finir avec la vie…

Il leva la tête vers Harry allongeait sur son lit d'hôpital. Il était si pâle…

Comment ?

Alors Sirius se rappela…

***

Dumbledore lui ayant permis de rester, Siriusl déambulait maintenant dans le parc de Poudlard, se cachant toutefois du regard des élèves. Harry, Hermione et Ron venaient souvent le voir par beau temps (même si en novembre, le beau temps n'était pas vraiment présent, ils continuaient de venir le voir). Et Sirius pouvait voir le malaise du jeune sorcier. Il ne souriait plus autant qu'avant, semblait absent. L'ancien détenu avait peur pour son filleul. Que pouvait-il bien faire.

Un jour, Hermione et Ron vinrent seuls. Sirius paniqua.

-Où est Harry ???

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste malade. Y'a un sale virus de grippe qui traîne dans le coin, la moitié des élèves sont malades ! Rassura Hermione.

            La peur s'atténua alors un tantinet… Mais pas assez.

            Plus les visites défilaient, plus Sirius s'inquiétait. L'angoisse le rongeait. Un jour il décida de lui parler. De lui demander réellement ce qu'Harry avait sur le cœur… Mais il n'alla pas très loin.

-Je vais bien, Sirius ! Assura Harry.

-T'es sur ???

-Depuis la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé, c'est-à-dire environ… 5 minutes pour être optimiste, ma santé n'a pas changé ! Bon, je dois y aller ! A plus tard.

            Sirius avait acquiescé. Mais ce n'était pas de sa santé qu'il s'inquiétait. Mais de son moral. Et une semaine plus tard…

***

-Sirius ? Appela Remus en passant la tête à travers la porte de la chambre.

L'interpellé ne leva même pas la tête, continuant à fixer désespérément le jeune garçon étendu sur le lit, patientant toujours de voir les yeux s'ouvrir. Et Remus le voyait, impuissant à la douleur sourde qui rongeait son ami. Il hésita, puis se lança :

-Le médicomage a dit que les visites étaient terminées… On ferait mieux d'y aller !

            Sirius se leva alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il était près de Harry et le quitta, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard. Lorsque Remus dévisagea son ami, il put voir les ravages de la douleur. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir !

            Son ami lui lança un regard vide de toute sentiment autre que la souffrance. Un regard qui figea Remus.

            _« Est-ce moi ou lui que j'essaie de convaincre ? »_

***

            Remus avait reçu plus lettres de Sirius. Toute relataient de l'état de Harry. Le loup-garou commençait à s'inquiétait lui aussi. Il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore racontant les faits de la Troisième Tâche. Loin d'être effrayé, il s'était mis en colère.

            Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Et ils allaient devoir l'affronter. 

            Renvoyant une lettre à son ancien directeur, il lui jura fidélité. Il pouvait compter sur lui. Les Anciens seraient toujours à ses côtés. 

            Mais aucun évènement ne vint troublait la vie en Irlande. Alors Remus s'était consacré à la correspondance avec Sirius à côté de ses propres activités. Le sorcier était vraiment très inquiet pour son filleul. Alors lui, lui disait de relativiser. Qu'après les évènements de fin d'année, il était normal que Harry ne se sente pas bien. Que le temps refermerait les blessures, qu'il finirait par se confier à quelqu'un et qu'ensuite, tout reprendrait son court.

            Et une semaine plus tard…

***

Bon je m'arrête là, parce que je dois aller bosser… Je continuerais demain. Un POV Ron et Hermione cette fois-ci…

Si vous avez deux minutes pour me faire plaisir, vous pouvez m'envoyer des feedbacks *yeux tout mouillés de chiots* (ça a marché deux fois dans la même journée, et jamais deux sans trois !!!^^)


	2. chapitre 2

Bon, z'avez de la chance, en plus d'Hermione et de Ron, j'ai fait deux aut'POV…^^

Sinon, pour répondre au feedbacks

Kestrel : Et oui, jamais 2 sans 3… Pourquoi sans priver ??? lol… Merci beaucoup !!!!

Jesse : On aime les mêmes fics ??? Cool, alors c'est qu'on est toutes les deux sadiques !! Hé hé hé… Si Sirius sera là pour la suite ??? Hum hum *réfléchit* Bon, OK… Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera toujours là !!!!

**_Et une semaine plus tard…_**

Hermione était recroquevillée dans un coin sombre de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste…        Elle ne pouvait pas accepter. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait du souffrir pour faire ce qu'il a fait. Mais elle se demandait aussi si il avait vraiment voulu le faire ? S'il avait vraiment voulu partir pour ne plus revenir. Ou si c'était juste un appel au secours… 

            Elle sentie une présence à côté d'elle. Relevant la tête, elle découvrit le visage creusé de Sirius.

            Mon dieu ! Le sorcier était dans un état déplorable. Sur son visage… La souffrance… L'inquiétude… La peur… Trop d'émotions se mélangeaient.

            Elle était incapable de parler. Alors Sirius se laissa glisser le long du mur à côté d'elle. 

            Et seulement elle se laissa aller. Et elle pleura pour la première fois de toute cette folle histoire, Sirius la berçant doucement.

***

            La jeune fille avait été frappée par la pâleur de Harry. Etait-il aussi pâle avant ??? Et aussi maigre ?

            Elle avait reçu plusieurs lettres de lui, racontant ses vacances. Tout semblait bien se passer. Enfin, aussi bien que possible avec les Dursley dans le coin.

            La vie reprit son cours à Poudlard entre les cours, les visites à Sirius, à Hagrid, et les discussions dans la Chambre Commune. Harry semblait aller bien. Bien sûr il était moins présent, bien sûr il rigolait moins. Mais Hermione avait mis ça sur le compte de la situation politique actuelle. Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. 

            Mais il avait quand même l'air bien. 

            Un jour, il avait même fait un stupide pari avec Ron.

-Je te dis que je peux le faire ! s'écria Harry.

-Non !!! Tu plaisantes ???

-Pas du tout ! Avait répondu le Survivant. Malfoy arrivera demain avec une voix de soprano !

Ron s'en était décroché la mâchoire.

-Ma parole… Harry Potter s'est transformé en Fred et Georges Weasley… On est foutu !

Harry avait souri ! Et Hermione aussi pour une fois en voyant ses deux amis.

Et une semaine plus tard…

***

Ron regardait son ami à travers la vitre. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cet ami… De ce frère. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas m… Jamais. Il avait besoin de lui !

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu plu tôt qu'il n'allait pas bien ? Lui, il ne pensait qu'à rire. Et Harry était partant !

Il sentit une main se posait sur son épaule. En levant les yeux, il reconnut son ancien prof de DFCM. Le sorcier avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais. La pleine lune s'était levée trois jours auparavant. Normal qu'il n'ait pas pu récupérer...

-On doit y aller ! Les visites sont terminées !

-Mais… protesta Ron.

-Ta mère est suffisamment inquiète, inutile de lui rajouter un souci en plus !

            Ron regarda une dernière fois son meilleur ami. _« Il faut que tu te battes Harry. Il le faut pour nous tous… Pour moi ! »_

***

Ron n'avait pas pu voir Harry des vacances, Dumbledore l'ayant interdit.  Alors quand il le vit dans le train, il lui raconta toutes ses vacances. Les bons de commandes de Fred et Georges Farces pour sorciers facétieux étaient miraculeusement réapparus en même temps que les crèmes canaris et les fausses baguettes magiques. Il fallait que Harry aille à Zonco à la prochaine sortie au Pré-au-Lard (« Dommage qu'elle ne soit qu'en décembre ! »)

Les trois amis s'étaient retrouvés attablés aux « 3 balais » devant une bièreubeurre.

-Je trouve que Rogue a le teint plus blafard qu'avant ! fit remarquer Hermione.

-Ouais, et l'humeur qui va avec ! Dire qu'il m'a enlevé des points parce que j'avais osé vouloir donner à ma potion de solarium un meilleur goût ! Grogna Ron.

-Résultat : elle était encore pire que la notre ! Éclata de rire Hermione.

            Harry aussi avait ri. Un petit rire, mais un rire quand même !

            Et une semaine plus tard…

***

            Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas pu s'absenter pour aller voir Harry. 

Assis derrière son bureau, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur ces dossiers. Il repensait à la lettre de Harry.

Comment avait-il pu souffrir autant ? Allait-il sortir un jour de cet hôpital ? Allait-il un jour sourire à nouveau, de ce sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Du sourire de Lily ?

***

Il savait qu'Harry aurait du mal à reprendre une vie normale après les récents évènements. Mais il avait de très bons amis. Et un parrain qui le soutenait. Il allait s'en sortir.

Il en était encore plus persuadé quand il lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

-Ca te dirait d'être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ???

            Pendant un instant, un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme et l'étincelle de tristesse disparut de ces yeux verts.

-Mais Angelina ?

-Elle a démissionné. Ca lui prenait trop de temps.

            Et Harry avait repris l'équipe en main. Le Quidditch allait sûrement lui changer les idées.

            Mais une semaine plus tard…

***

            Rogue tentait désespérément de ce concentrer sur ces foutues potions. En vain. Irrésistiblement, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Potter.

            Mais bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne cessait de retourner la question dans tous les sens, comme si ça pouvait lui apporter la réponse tant attendue.

            Pourquoi ?

            Pourtant il n'avait pas été plus « sévère » que d'habitude. Il n'avait même pas dépassé son quota de points enlevés.

            Alors, furieusement, Rogue se rendit à l'évidence. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Rogue s'inquiétait pour quelqu'un… Il s'inquiétait pour Harry Potter !

***

-Mr Potter, voudriez-vous cesser ces babillages inutiles ! s'écria Rogue en entrant subitement dans la salle de cours.

            Le teint pâle de son élève l'étonna. Dans l'obscurité du cachot, le visage du jeune garçon jurait d'une manière inquiétant. _« S'il veut m'imiter c'est presque réussi »_

Qu'avait-t-il encore inventé pour ce rendre intéressant ??? Ce Potter était irrécupérable. Il na savait pas à quel point il avait raison en pensant cela.

Car une semaine plus tard…

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… Maintenant, je vais faire dodo…

Et si vous pouvez m'envoyer vos feedbacks : Camille.Robiquet@wanadoo.fr

@+


End file.
